<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Or you’re just happy to sleep with me? by Souate</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24752686">Or you’re just happy to sleep with me?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Souate/pseuds/Souate'>Souate</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Smut, Tenzo's POV, it's mostly an excuse to write about KakaYama's sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:29:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,715</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24752686</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Souate/pseuds/Souate</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after the fight against Kakuzu and Hidan - After this fight, the team is exhausted and worn-out. Tenzō decides to take a break and rest in a small shelter he built. It begins to rain and get super cold, so they all have to sleep in group of 2 to share body warmth. Tenzō and Kakashi end up being extremely warm.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hatake Kakashi/Yamato | Tenzou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>91</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Or you’re just happy to sleep with me?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello hello! It's my first time for a lot of things today. First time publishing on AO3, first time writing in English, first time writing about Naruto, and first try at writing lemon/smut!<br/>Hence, in advance, sorry for the mistakes. Hope it won't trouble your reading ! </p><p>Do I need to say that I don't own anything, besides the "plot" (more like the excuse for them having sex lmao) ?</p><p>I hope you like it ! Enjoy xx</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>“Is it a kunai that I feel, kohai, or you’re really happy to sleep with me?”</p><p>
  <em>Fuck.</em>
</p><p><strong>Oh</strong>.</p><p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">Fuck</span>
  </em>
  <em>.</em>
</p><p>Tenzō tensed and snapped his eyes open. In the dark, he felt the tingles of the other man’s hair in his face. Tenzō was deeply aware of every inch of their skin touching and, with the previously asked question, he couldn’t keep pretending to ignore the growing arousal between his legs. <em>I’m dead.</em> This was not supposed to happen. The other ninja was supposed to be fast asleep. This was definitely not wat Tenzō had in mind, when he suggested that they took a break for the night after the hard fight against Hidan and Kakuzu. Shikamaru was dead exhausted, Kakashi was totally worn-out, and even if they had to go back to Tsunade-sama to fill her in on what happened, it was just impossible to go back without resting first.</p><p> </p><p>So, Yamato decided to build a tiny house with his Mokuton. With Sakura’s and Ino’s help, he managed to convince every shinobi in their team to just take a few hours of rest. Once he closed the door of their cozy shelter for the night, it began to rain. The wind was blowing hard, seeping into the house, and rapidly everyone felt extremely cold. There had been a moment where Tenzō thought about giving up and going back to Konoha, but they were so exhausted. Walking back to Konoha, after having fought so hard, in the rain, was simply suicide. He was beginning to panic a little, unable to decide what to do. Then, Kakashi suggested to partner up to sleep, arguing that sharing body warmth was the best way to keep from freezing to death.</p><p> </p><p>Naruto obviously tried to partner up with Sakura and failed lamentably, ending up sleeping with Sai, while the girls went in another room to rest. Chôji and Shikamaru were quickly off to sleep, leaving Tenzō and Kakashi in the last room of this tiny shelter the young Mokuton-user had built.</p><p> </p><p>Used to share a tiny tent on missions, they quickly took off their clothes, lied down and spooned, since it was the best position to sleep, share their warmth and not get uncomfortable at the same time. Tenzō was, to his surprise, the big spoon. He would have teased Kakashi on this, if the Copy-nin was not already drifting to sleep.</p><p> </p><p>All of this led to this present situation: Tenzō was really trying to sleep, but with his body extremely close to Kakashi’s, the warmth that radiated from his body, it was impossible. His mind didn’t want to cooperate and was racing through wild fantasies. These fantasies had been the same for years, now, but he thought he had been able to bury them deep in himself. Truth is, having been working only with Kakashi and Naruto these past few days to train, everything the ANBU recruit had tried so hard to forget was beginning to resurface.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t think you can fool me by pretending to be asleep, Tenzō...” whispered Kakashi, on a playful tone.</p><p> </p><p>Tenzō snapped out of his reverie, blushing violently and stared at Kakashi’s back still facing him. “I… Senpai, I…” <em>What can I say?… </em>Nothing. He was clearly guilty. Kakashi must be disgusted, right now. Tenzō’s teeth were nervously biting his lower lip. What should he do? Surely, if Kakashi was disgusted, he would have gotten up by now. <em>Except it’s fucking freezing and he’s probably still out from the fight. </em></p><p>“<em>Kakashi</em>, Tenzō.” The Copy-nin hissed, almost growling.</p><p> </p><p>This definitely did not help Tenzō. He felt the older ninja shift under the shared blankets, and his heart beat even faster – as if it was possible. <em>What is he doing? </em>Determined to finally face the younger one, Kakashi’s body was even more firmly pressed again Tenzō’s. <em>I’m gonna lose it. </em>By doing so, Kakashi couldn’t have any doubts left – if only he had some to begin with – about what he felt now against his tight. The grey haired one smirked – at least, that is what Tenzō thought, since the other still had his <em>damned </em>mask<em>.</em></p><p> </p><p>“Ma, Tenzō… Have you lost your tongue or what?” Kakashi was whispering, but the Mokuton user could totally hear the playfulness in his tone. He felt cornered. He wondered two seconds why Kakashi was now facing him, instead of trying to escape?</p><p> </p><p>“Obviously, it’s not a kunai, <em>Senpai</em>.” Tenzō didn’t know where his confidence came from, but deep down, he must have decided to give up and play it all off. His secret was already discovered, so what was the point?</p><p> </p><p>Kakashi did not answer immediately, <em>but the look on his face was definitely worth it</em>. Quickly, though, his gaze changed and seemed to become… predatory. <em>I’m totally imagining this, am I not?</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>Kakashi lifted his hands towards his own face and took his mask off. Tenzō was startled at the vision of his pale face, pointy chin and the slight smile on his lips. <em>Oh God, I’ll never recover from this. </em>If Tenzō thought he couldn’t be more aroused, Kakashi seemed determined to prove him wrong.</p><p> </p><p>“Mmmh, might as well do something about this, shall we?” Kakashi whispered these words and got closer to the younger Captain. Both of them could feel the other’s breath on their lips. Tenzō inhaled sharply, his eyes locked into Kakashi’s.</p><p> </p><p>“Kakashi… What… Wait.” Tenzō felt something warm against his throbbing arousal, and he seemed to lose his ability to think. No words could escape his mouth after this. He dreamed of this for so long. The last few days had been exhausting, not so much because he had to contain Kyubi’s chakra, but because he had to keep an eye on himself, in order to not give in to the temptation that Kakashi was.</p><p> </p><p>He moaned, as quietly as he could, and felt the older press his body closer to him. “You have no idea…” Tenzō tried to stop himself from saying the rest of his thoughts, otherwise he would have expressed his feelings to Kakashi. Sex was one thing. Tenzō knew there was a sexual tension between him and his Senpai. God, he had known for a long time. But that was not the only thing the Mokuton user wanted from the Copy-Nin. He wanted something Kakashi was certainly not into and would certainly never give him. <em>You have no idea how much I love you. </em></p><p> </p><p>Kakashi had stopped what he was doing, though. Trying not to groan at the loss of contact, Tenzō couldn’t resist to push himself closer to Kakashi, grinding his aching erection against the older’s one.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh… Tenzō… My…” The moans that escaped Kakashi’s mouth were like drug. Tenzō would not be able to stop, now. He knew it will hurt later, but for now, all that mattered was the grey-haired's mouth, his body, his hands, all of him.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, wait… wait, Tenzō, what did you mean I have no idea?” Kakashi was speaking again, and Tenzō growled. <em>Please, shut up. Let’s not talk about this right now. Let me enjoy. </em></p><p>Tenzō stopped, though, because there was no way he could force Kakashi into this. He still had a bit of control left – and honour. But <em>goddamn. </em></p><p> </p><p>Kakashi was looking into him, flushed, lips swollen, eyes shining. Luxury in one image. Only now, Tenzō  realized that they were both in their boxers. Somehow, without noticing, Tenzō had gotten rid of their clothes. <em>He was so hard. </em>He wanted to listen to Kakashi, but his eyes were attracted by his body, his torso, his muscles, the thin line of hairs disappearing below his boxer.</p><p> </p><p>“Tenzō.” The elder’s tone was full of laugh. Tenzō looked up, guilty.</p><p>“I’m sorry, Senpai. I just…” Tenzō couldn’t resist. <em>Fuck it.</em> “I just can’t think straight when you like this, and so close, and so…” He touched Kakashi’s nipple with his hand. “so hot.” He heard him sharply inhale. “God, Kakashi, I want you. I want all of you.” Tenzō could have been a lot dirtier. He just didn’t know if Kakashi was into this. Also, he didn’t want to frighten him.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck. C’me here!” He was suddenly violently kissed. When their tongues touched, everything seemed to explode. “Fuck me, Senpai”. <em>Well, so much for not wanting to frighten him. </em>But the response he got in return was not the one he expected. Kakashi groaned like an animal, got rid of their boxers in two simple moves, and was now between Tenzō’s legs. The green eyes were locked into his.</p><p>“I’m going to fuck you so bad, Tenzō, you will feel it tomorrow when we get back to Konoha.” The Mokuton user felt like he could come right here, right now. <em>Dirty talk is ok, I guess. </em>He had no time to answer, though, because Kakashi was back at devouring his mouth. Tenzō moaned even more when he felt two fingers lingering at his entrance.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, oh god yes.” This feeling was something he never thought he would experience. He knew it would feel totally different if it were Kakashi who was doing it, but he never imagined it’d be that intense. “Senpai…” He didn’t control this one. Kakashi went back to capture his mouth. “You really want to drive me crazy, Tenzō.” The younger one opened his eyes, trying to get an answer to his unsaid question. “There’s a reason why I always ask you not to call me Senpai.” Kakashi’s fingers stopped their work. “It makes me want to fuck you so hard.” With these words, Kakashi entered into him. Tenzō lost complete control. Kakashi put a hand on his mouth, to keep him from waking the others up. With every thrust, Tenzō was pushed closer to the edge.</p><p> </p><p>“Senpai… Senpai, I’m…” He couldn’t resist, all of this was too much. Tenzō’s vision became white, his eyes snapped shut, and he came hard, whispering Kakashi’s name like a litany. With the sudden tightness around him, Kakashi’s orgasm followed soon after him, silently crying out his name.</p><p> </p><p>A sudden rush of tiredness waved over them. They tried to clean up a little bit, but soon they were back to their original position, except Kakashi was now the big spoon.</p><p> </p><p>“Sharing body warmth, right, Senpai?” mumbled Tenzō, not hearing the elder’s answer before falling asleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Let me know your thoughts :) !<br/>I'm still wondering about a part 2. Might be posted later!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>